


She’s Dressed To Kill (But I Think I Can Live With That)

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Assertive!Blake, Dapper!Blake, F/F, Flustered!Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: There is nothing more rare, nor more beautiful, than a woman being unapologetically herself; comfortable in her perfect imperfection. To me, that is the true essence of beauty.- Steve Maraboli,





	She’s Dressed To Kill (But I Think I Can Live With That)

Yang had never understood what her friends back at Signal meant when they talked about guys being swoon worthy. How could a guy bowing at you be enough to make a girl’s knees weak. Well, as it turns, all that was needed to understand was a certain reluctant noblewoman to express a certain playful regard.

The first time that Blake made Yang swoon was when they were entering their shared room at the inn. The inn keeper had given Blake the keys (despite Yang being closer) and the two had headed to their room. Despite the bone deep uweariness that the faunus felt, Blake had shot Yang a playful grin and jogged forward, unlocking the door and opening it with a flourish.

“Your room, madam.” She had spoken with an aristocratic tone, complete with a deep bow, throwing one hand out to to the room while the other pressed firmly against her heart.

“What chivalry.” Yang had deadpanned, trying to fight her blush as she walked in.

“Of course. A gentlewoman always holds the door open for a lady as captivating as you.” Yang had immediately sputtered, stumbling over her words and giggling nervously until she had turned on her heel and retreated into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning back against and sliding down it to collapse on the floor, as Blake’s amused laugh floated through the door. What in the hell was she supposed to do when Blake fires back?

/////////////////////////////////////////////

The second time Blake Yang swoon was when they had gone shopping for new clothes. They had each separate from each other for a while to each to their own thing. Yang, herself, was dressed in a white tube top and overalls and had been looking through the bomber jackets when Blake’s voice spoke up.

“Hey, Yang? Could I get your opinion?” When Yang turned to face her partner, she damn near had a heart attack.

Blake was wear a sleeveless catsuit that suited her a little too well. She was holding a jacket over her shoulder and tilting her head ever so slightly. Why was she a huntress?! She would have made a killing with a model agency. Yang was half expecting the Atlesian military to break down the doors and place Blake under arrest because _that had to be illegal, right?_ Nobody was allowed to look that good.

“Umm.” The strangled squeak that had escaped Yang’s mouth was not something that she was proud of. Blake’s confused expression melted into something a lot closer to smugness, an amused chuckle escaping her throat.

“Is there a problem, Yang?” Yang continued to make a fool of herself as Blake approached her, swinging on leg in front of the other slowly, a confident smirk plastered onto her face.

“Well then, might I just say that you look breathtaking?” As Blake reached her she tucked one arm behind her back while the other gently curled Yang’s fingers delicately over her hand and bowed, bringing Yang’s hand up to place a feather light kiss against the back of it. She pulled back from Yangs hand just enough so that her lips were only just brushing. “Princess.” She added with a grin and a wink. She then stood up, threw her jacket on and sauntered off to the mirrors, leaving behind a very weak Yang.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

The third and fourth times were a double whammy do to speak.

With Atlas hosting a ball so as to convince everybody that everything was fine, the group had decided to have some fun. Ren and Nora were going together together, as Nora had so eloquently put it. Ruby and Weiss were each being escorted by Oscar and Jaune. Naturally, she and Blake were escorting each other.

Yang herself had chosen to wear a gold gown that reached mid shin, showing off her back ever so slightly. She was curious as to what Blake had chosen. The woman had style, there was no denying it. She, however didn’t have to wait long.

When Blake entered the foyer where Yang was waiting for her, Yang could almost swear that somebody had called on Jinn. Everything stood still, the only thing moving was Blake Belladonna and Yang’s heart. A heart that no longer beat for Yang herself but rather, a certain dark haired faunus.

Blake was wearing a blazer with gold accents over a white button down shirt that had the top 3 buttons undone, the sleeves of both rolled up to her elbow. The shirt was paired with a black tie that was left undone, hanging around her neck. Dress pants and very high heels completed her look. Yang failed no longer existed. She was merely a melted, sappy, sapphic puddle of a woman, at the whims of the literal goddess that had her locked in her sights.

Blake strolled forward, smirking at anybody who scoffed at her, very pointedly making her way over to Yang. Upon reaching her, Yang realised that her partner’s heels allowed her to be closer to eye level than she normally was. Yang felt many things about this.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Blake murmured, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to Yang’s cheek. If Yang wasn’t flustered before, she certainly was now. Blake leaned back and, seeming very pleased with herself, gently grabbed Yang’s hand and curled it around her elbow to escort the poor woman immediately onto the ballroom floor. “I hope you know that you’re not going to get away with only one dance tonight.” Yang swallowed and allowed Blake to lead, curling her right hand over Blake’s should and letting Blake cradle her other hand hand in her her own.  
The two moved together as effortlessly as they did in battle, never a misstep and always shifting who was giving and taking.

“Where did you learn to dance?”  
“When I was very small. Mum wanted me to have at least some semblance of knowing how to dance, you knowing, being what is essentially a politician’s kid.”  
“Oh.”  
“I mean, it might come in handy, especially if I inherit the chieftain role after Dad steps down.”  
“You’d be a great leader, you know. Kind and compassionate. You’re dedicated and know how to put somebody in their place. You’d be amazing.” Yang immediately saw an opportunity to sing Blake’s praises and took it. It was one of the few things that made Blake flush terribly.

“You are such a dork.” Blake had ducked her head shyly. However, when she looked back up at Yang, there was a devilish glimmer in her gaze. “On a totally unrelated note; how would you feel about basically being a queen, Yang? More specifically; mine.” Yang stumbled, causing Blake to catch around her waist and pull her into a dip.

There she was, being held up against Blake’s body in a dip, her arms wrapped around the faunus’s neck while the other woman looked down at her smugly. Blake’s smirk quickly shifted into something softer as she leaned her forehead against Yang’s, a soft hum working its way out of her throat.

“Then again, you’re already everything that I could ever need.” Blake murmured quietly, nuzzling her nose against Yang’s before pulling her back up. The two instinctively wrapped themselves back within each others’ embrace, the rest of the world no longer existing. Two souls bound by fate, whose fractured pieces fit together to create a picture of unconditional love and trust.


End file.
